


I Am His, and He Is Mine

by ProtoDan



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Gay Robots, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, androids with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a tricky little sneak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am His, and He Is Mine

He knows it isn't rational. He knows that the way X's eyes light up around others is completely different from the way his eyes practically glow around him. He knows that he has laid claim to X, heart, mind, and body, just as much as X has laid claim to him.

But it's been three damn weeks since they've been able to steal so much as a kiss in a storage closet and dry spells like that can make even the most rational reploid go a little paranoid.

So when a pretty lady reploid looks like she's making a pass at his parnter, Zero considers it perfectly justifiable to bristle a little. Well, a lot. He prides himself in not immediately reacting out of reflex.

Instead, as soon as she bids X good day, Zero creeps up behind his partner, taps him on the shoulder, and barely waits for a reaction before grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the nearest empty room.

"Zero, what's--phmmph--" X moans a little into Zero's mouth, practically melting in his partner's arms. (So the dry spell has been driving him just as crazy. That's a comfort, at least.)

Zero fumbles behind him to lock the door before moving his fingers to the latches in X's pelvic armour. He nips at X's lower lip. "Mine," he whispers as the brunet threads his fingers through his hair.

"Always," X replies, an adoration in his voice that makes Zero shiver. "You know--" Zero gently sinks his teeth into his partner's throat, and he interrupts himself with a shuddering gasp. "You know, that was just a new recruit. There wasn't anything to be--haaah...."

X's pelvic armour falls to the floor with a low thunk, and Zero wastes no time in palming the front of his jumpsuit. X moves his hands from his partner's hair to his back, gripping clumsily at his shoulder guards to pull him closer. Zero chuckles.

"I know," he murmurs, stroking X with one hand while the other works to remove the layer of fabric between them.

"Have you just been waiting for an excuse to--to--Z-Zero..." X breathes, his voice rough and needy and reverent and Zero wonders if it's possible to want and adore someone more than he wants and adores X at this moment. X crushes his lips against Zero's, clumsily working to remove his partner's armour. "I love you," X whispers as Zero's hand slips inside his jumpsuit. "I love you I love you I love you--"

Zero, knowing he has no way of articulating his own affection properly, peppers X's face with kisses and--dammit, stupid helmet--nips and sucks at his ear. X moans low in his throat, right in Zero's ear. His own armour falls to the ground with a loud crash, and X giggles. He feels his jumpsuit being peeled away, and--and--

"Oh God," Zero gasps. X grins wickedly as he strokes the head of Zero's synthetic cock.

"You're mine too," X whispers, his tongue skating up Zero's throat. "Remember?"

Zero doesn't think he can manage much past a low whine, so he just nods. X reaches back with his free hand and clumsily removes the rest of his own garments. Zero doesn't bother stopping himself from appreciating X's naked body--why should he?

X is his, after all.


End file.
